


Someone Like Me.

by Cupping_Cakes



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dirty Dancing, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Ficlet, Friends to Lovers, Kissing, Older Man/Younger Woman, Romance, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-10 12:26:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6956443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cupping_Cakes/pseuds/Cupping_Cakes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's always been there for her, and somehow, she'd always known <i>he</i> was the one she should have been with. She can feel his hips against her backside. Chest pressed against the length of her back, lips teasing against the side of her neck.</p><p>It's alluring.</p><p>It's soft, and romantic, and everything she's been needing but hasn't ever said it out loud.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Someone Like Me.

**Author's Note:**

> A Few Quick Notes:
> 
> I'm debating a multi chapter modern AU around Dany and Jorah because, there's just not enough love for them guys.
> 
> So, if you wanna read it let me know!
> 
> The song they're dancing to is Standing Outside a Broken Phone Booth With Money In My Hand - Primitive Radio Gods 
> 
> Review please???

She can feel the thrum of the music beneath her bare feet. Bass vibrating the soft cream carpet, as she twirled around.

Slender fingers laced with his.

She's never thought about him like this before tonight.

_How it should have been._

He's been there for her.

Been with her through the death, sadness, joy.

He's always been there for her, and somehow, she'd always known _he_ was the one she should have been with. She can feel his hips against her backside. Chest pressed against the length of her back, lips teasing against the side of her neck.

It's alluring.

It's soft, and romantic, and everything she's been needing but hasn't ever said it out loud.

She shivers feeling his teeth on the shell of her ear. The rhythmic bump of his hips against her, as their simple dance becomes something more. 

Bodies moving together like lovers, as she turns around, arms lifting up and encircling around his neck, Soft blue eyes gazing up into icy blue.

She's nervous. _She's nervous._

She's never felt nervous in her entire life. But there's something about being this close to him, that has her heart beating like thunder in her breast. Threating to bust from her breast, but she likes it. Likes feeling the flutter of butterflies in her stomach. The racing of her heart.

Because it means something.

Means there's more than just the love of a friend, she's always known he loved her, but she'd never realized her own feelings until she'd nearly lost him.

She can feel their bodies moving together. Movements fluid, soft, and so enticing she can't help but give in to the feelings swirling inside her.

He can see it, see what she wants behind her eyes and he gives it to her.

The first kiss of many tonight.


End file.
